


Postal Request

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [421]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: Epistolary, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Stubborn mule, that's what you are, Annie Rutledge, but you already know that, don't you?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 16 October 2016  
> Word Count: 226  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: see quote in story  
> Summary: Stubborn mule, that's what you are, Annie Rutledge, but you already know that, don't you?  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So this was just another little fun romp into one of my beta's favorite crack pairings: Fanncy, aka Ann Rutledge/Fancy Rae Baker. I decided I wanted to give her a little treat because she's been busy af lately IRL. And yes, if you want to read it that way, Ann/Fancy were a thing in college.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"There are no shortcuts to any place worth going."  
\-- Beverly Sills

 

Dear Annie,

Yeah, I know you hate it when I call you that, but sometimes I think that's just for show. I've seen those little smiles when you've yelled at me a time or two. I think you like that I push your buttons, but you'll never admit it. Stubborn mule, that's what you are, Annie Rutledge, but you already know that, don't you?

So how the hell are ya? I haven't talked to you in forever. I miss our chats when we'd sit in that coffee shop just off campus and yammer on into the night instead of studying. And I remember the study sessions you forced me into so we could make up for what we frittered away. Even more, I remember the rewards I used to make you promise me for doing all that studying.

I miss you, Annie. You and that pretty little girl of yours ought to come visit me sometime. I know you're busy and all, but even you need to take some time off eventually. You can see the changes I made to the halfway house, too. I think you'll be proud of what I did, just like I think my mama's proud of me.

Please say you'll come visit. And call me, damn it!

Yours always,  
Fancy


End file.
